PS I Love You
by yorusaki
Summary: He celebrates the day alone.until she comes along and changes things. ONESHOT NaruHina FLUFF , WAFF.


a naruhina one shot dedicated to melinda (who still refuses to tell me her username )

hope you like it.. 

The story is set after the time skip. (doesn't really matter- just remember they're older : D)

The raven haired girl hid behind the pillar, her cheeks tinted red. Hinata watched silently as Naruto walked slowly along the street, hands in his pockets.It was Naruto's birthday, and all the others were away on missions, leaving him to celebrate the day alone.

Naruto had woken up early that day, overflowing with his usual excitement and spirit. He had dressed quickly, downed a few cups of his enormous stock of pre-packaged ramen, fed his frog coin pouch till it was severely overweight, grinned at himself in the mirror, and set out for his friends' homes in a great hurry. Hinata had watched him as he ran all over Konoha, his excitement and mood taking blow after blow as each of his friends' parents sadly informed him of their absence. He had grinned and smiled at them, laughing and saying that he would go find what was left of the others, only to be dissapointed even further when he was told that they were also out on missions. His mood had gone from bad to worse, his earlier excitement had evaporated into thin air, his grin turned to a frown. Hinata watched as he walked away from the Nara residence, dragging his feet and sighing. Naruto looked up as he passed the Uchiha clan's area, pausing briefly to stare at the family emblem. "Sasuke-teme... " he wispered . "Why'd you have to go?"

Hinata bit her lip. Naruto was now far from sad. He was utterly depressed. She had seen the lonely look in his eyes, the one that he used to have a few years back, during their academy days. Seeing the boy who spewed words of encouragement like a popcorn machine and spoke of his dream to become the Hokage so enthusiasticaly depressed was simply put, disturbing. Hinata frowned, worried. She wanted Naruto to be happy on his birthday. Watching from behind a tree as he played with his overstuffed frog, she decided with determination that she would put aside her shyness and try her best to cheer him up. Hinata followed him silently, keeping herself hidden. Naruto walked toward Ichiraku's, his expression lightening a little.

Hinata's thoughts wondered back to the previous Chuunin exams, when she was fighting Neji nii-san during the preliminaries. She had been terrified to pieces, seriously considering forfeiting her match. But as she stood there, her heart pumping on overdrive, she heard Naruto shout to her.

"GO HINATA-CHAN! YOU CAN DO IT! DO YOUR BEST! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT TEME!" Naruto yelled, leaning over the railing of the second floor, his arms flailing wildy.

She had felt a sudden surge of determination in her heart, she gathered her courage and chose to fight. Even if she was going to lose, she had decided to try her best. Naruto's words had meant so much to her - he had believed in her. And to someone who had been told she was a disappointment to her clan and her father, it meant a hell lot.

Naruto's words had given her strength- Naruto _was _her strength.

Hinata fingered the keychain in her pocket, running her fingers over the miniature fox's head and tail. "_Naruto-kun_..." she thought, tightening her grip on the keychain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayame nee-chan! Ten bowls please," He grinned, taking a seat at the stall.

"All at one go or one at a time?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"One at a time," Naruto laughed, keeping his now half empty underweight frog in his pocket.

"Dad! Ten bowls for Naruto!" Ayame yelled, waking up the sleeping chef.

He adjusted his hat and started cooking the ramen, dipping it into the soup and waiting for it to boil. He added the ingredients in- pork, eggs, vegetables. When it was done, he scooped the contents into a bowl and added an extra egg in. Naruto looked up, confused.

"Your birthday present." The old man smiled setting the bowl down in front of a smiling Naruto. "Thanks, uncle."

Naruto picked a pair of chopsticks and pulled it apart, getting ready to eat. He took in the smell of the ramen gleefully, proceeding to slurp up the ramen at an inhuman speed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stood outside Ichiraku's, her confidence slowly fading away. She played with her fingers for a while, slowly gathering herself.

"N-n-naruto -kun..?" She spoke, her face tinted red. She heard the blond boy put down his chopsticks, he got off his seat and lifted the curtains of the stall. His eyes widened in surprise, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hinata-chan! I thought you were away on a mission! Come on in, my treat!" Naruto's face glowed with happiness. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pushing her in. Hinata's face turned a bright tomato red. She was stunned and speechless. She bit her lip, trying not to faint. Hinata sat down next to Naruto, frozen stiff.

"Here, Hinata-chan," Naruto said as the chef set down his second bowl in front of him. Naruto put a new pair of chopsticks across the bowl, sliding the bowl towards Hinata. She took the bowl gratefully, thanking him. Naruto grinned widely, his previous loneliness gone. The sparkle had returned to his eyes.

Hinata snapped the chopsticks, starting to slurp her ramen at a more decent speed than Naruto. She turned to see Naruto watching her. Hinata turned her head down in shock, staring holes at her ramen.

"Hinata-chan, you like eggs, right?" He asked suddenly.

She nodded, putting down her chopsticks to reach for her glass of water. Naruto suddenly reached over, placing half an egg into her bowl. Hinata blushed, stuttering a small thank you. She turned to Naruto.

"H-happy birthday N-naruto-kun. I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you..."

Naruto smiled. "It's okay. I'm just happy to have a you celebrating with me."

Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red- if that was even possible. The sides of her mouth twitched up, and she silently ate the rest of her ramen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two friends left the ramen shop together, an awkward silence between them. After a moment, he decided to talk.

"Hinata-chan, are you free now? I want to show you something," She nodded, following behind him. Naruto turned around and grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Naruto was holding her hand... Naruto-kun was holding her hand...

She ran after him, giggling to herself. He brought her to a nearby field, pulling her hand as he walked towards a boulder. He squat down, reaching his hands into the hollow of the huge rock. He pulled out a baby fox, showing it to Hinata. He stood up, gently placing the fox cub in Hinata's arms.

"Fluffy, say hi to Hinata-chan," He scratched the cub's ears.

Fluffy stretched its neck, licking Hinata's face. Hinata giggled , squirming as Fluffy continued to lick her.

"Hey, don't keep her all to yourself," Naruto complained, petting Fluffy.

Hinata stared in shock as Naruto leaned closer to her.

"N-n-n-na-ruto--" She stuttered, her head spinning.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." He whispered, as his lips met hers.

Hinata froze, almost dropping Fluffy. She felt warmth course through her body. Relaxing, she tiptoed, kissing him back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, a purple envelop arrived at the Hyuuga residence.

"Hinata, it's for you," Neji said, handing her the letter.

Hinata opened it slowly, wondering who could have sent it. She pulled the letter out, gasping.

_'Dear Hinata-chan, _

_thanks a lot for that day. I really enjoyed my birthday because of you. I hope we can do something like this again. Thank you for giving me the best birthday present ever._

_Naruto._

_P.S. I love you. '_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N finally finished it XD. Hope you like it _MELINDA DEAR _so hurry and tell me your username XD! and everyone else who reads this too. thank you for taking interest in my one shot XD.

- yorusaki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-naruto-kun - how did you meet Fluffy?"

"Fluffy? Oh. He's my pet-

-I put him there."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
